


International Kissing Day

by Officialwinchester



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, International Kissing Day, Kisses, M/M, maserati drives, they're so cute I fucking love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14307012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officialwinchester/pseuds/Officialwinchester
Summary: It's International Kissig Day and just as with every other holiday, Nicky tries to get Andrew and Neil to participate.





	International Kissing Day

**Author's Note:**

> So today is International Kissing day and I thought to myself - this is a good idea. So here it is.

It’s International Kissing Day. How did Neil Josten find something this trivial out? Through Nicky Hemmick of course. Nicky waltzed into the kitchen that morning grabbed Neil and dragged him into the hallway - away from Andrew's prying ears and eyes. “Neil today is International Kissing Day-“ “I’m not kissing you Nicky.” Neil sighed. Nicky laughed “No, no, not me! Kiss Andrew!” Neil was confused. 

“What? Why?” Nicky huffed like this wasn’t a strange conversation and like what he was saying was making sense. “It’s International Kissing Day. Are we on the same page here?” Nicky asked like Neil was a child, Neil nodded. Stupid thing to dedicate an entire day to but okay. “And you’re with Andrew.” Neil nodded again still not understanding. “So kiss Andrew...?” Neil could tell by the look on Nicky’s face that he was hoping to have gotten through to Neil by now.

“But why?” Nicky groaned loudly. “Why today? Who cares? What kind of holiday is dedicated to kissing?” Neil went on his rant and Nicky listened pouting. “Neil.” Nicky interrupted after a few minutes, Neil turned toward Nicky who now seemed more upset than before. “Something besides my lack of knowledge or acceptance of International Kissing Day is bothering you.” Neil stated leaning against the door. Nicky nodded and brushed his curls out of his face. 

“Uh yeah... well I can’t kiss Erik cause he’s not here. But Andrew is and you should be using the day to its fullest you know what I mean?” Neil sort of understood, but before he could confirm or deny that fact the door was opening and Neil was being pulled to practice by Andrew. 

-

Practice was strange to say the least. Dan and Matt were making kissy faces the whole time, Allison kept sending winks at a flushed Renee and Neil played the scrimmage even harder to avoid looking at all the kissing... or any hint there of. 

Public affection really freaked Neil out, the Foxes thought it was Andrew who hated it but truly deep down Neil hated it a lot more and got very embarrassed whenever any of the Foxes walked in on Neil and Andrew kissing or holding hands. 

That was for their eyes only - why would he want a big group of people to watch them makeout? Neil contemplated this all the way to the showers, and once he was dressed found Andrew waiting for him in the back of the locker rooms. Neil smiled and picked up his pace, the pair walking to the Maserati together in silence. 

It was only when Neil climbed in the front seat that he realized they were alone. “Where are the others?” Neil asked glancing in the backseat. “Catching ride with the upperclassmen.” Andrew replied backing out of the parking lot. 

They drove in silence, and definitely not towards Fox tower. Andrew eventually pulled over near some field and it was already starting to get dark out. “Get out.” Neil scrambled out of the car and leaned on the hood of the Maserati. Andrew reappeared seconds later with a bottle of Jack and his cigarettes. Andrew hoisted himself up on the hood and Neil mimicked the movement before laying down. 

Andrew lit a cigarette and leaned back. After a few drags Neil stole it and leaned back too. Andrew raised a challenging eyebrow at Neil and Neil smiled taking a deep drag of the cigarette before letting hang limp in between his lips. 

Andrew stared him down and took a drink of the whisky straight from the bottle before plucking the cigarette back from Neil. Neil smiled and turned to stare at the sky again. The sun had just set and it was that pleasant part of the night - dusk. It wasn’t too hot or cold, there weren’t any bugs out and it made Neil feel content. Andrew nudged Neil’s arm causing the red head to turn toward him a curious smile on his lips. Andrew held the bottle out in offer and Neil decided it would be okay just this once to take a sip. 

Neil scrunched up his nose when the burning liquid hit his throat and handed it back to Andrew before tucking his arm under his head. Neil traced the outline of Andrew with his eyes - his blonde hair, black jacket, the way the smoke billowed almost elegantly from the cigarette between his lips. The way his fingers lazily tapped against the bottle of whiskey. “Staring” Andrew mumbled without looking over. 

“Yeah. Sorry.” Neil closed his eyes and it was quiet. After a few beats Andrew spoke up again. “You don’t have to stop.” Neil opened his eyes and saw Andrew had turned toward him. “Stop what?” Neil asked Andrew stared at the red head waiting for him to catch on. “Oh.” Neil responded after a minute and smiled at Andrew settling down. 

They stared at each other for a while before Andrew sat up and slid off the Maserati staring at Neil. Neil was getting sleepy and figured Andrew was ready to go so he started to get down too. “Wait.” Andrew directed and Neil paused half sitting up on the hood, his forearms holding him up more. Andrew tucked the bottle back in the Maserati before climbing back up next to Neil. “I want to kiss you. Yes or no?” Neil stayed still and whispered, “Yes,” with a smile. Andrew leaned over him and pressed his hands over Neil’s to hold them on the hood before his lips finally connected with Neil’s. 

Neil sighed happily into the kiss, and Andrew bit his lip in retaliation. Neil smiled and Andrew pulled back so only their foreheads were touching. Neil frowned in confusion but Andrew spoke up again. “I want to straddle you, yes or no?” Neil nodded smiling again and Andrew gently pinned him to the car. “Still yes?” “Still yes.” Neil responded brightly and Andrew rolled his eyes mumbling “Junkie,” before kissing him again. 

The next time they pulled apart they slid off the hood of the car. Before Andrew could get far though Neil tugged on his sleeve. “Kiss me again. Yes or no?” Andrew kissed Neil roughly, pushing him back against the car and Neil felt alive. Andrew pulled Neil’s hands into his blond hair and Neil smiled into the kiss. 

-

Neil held Andrew's hand loosely on the center console the whole ride back to Palmetto. “Was this because of what Nicky was talking about this morning?” Neil eventually asked Andrew sent him a blank look, one Neil took as Andrew’s cue to continue talking. “About the International Kissing thing?” The corner of Andrews lip quirked up momentarily and gave Neil’s hand a quick squeeze. That was the best answer Neil was going to get, he knew that. 

Neil found he didn’t really care either way. He got to spend time with Andrew for a few hours and that’s all he really cared about. “I want to lay my head on your shoulder the rest of the way to Palmetto, yes or no?” Neil asked yawning. 

“Yes.”


End file.
